


romantically platonic

by cahaya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, and like so awful, and zaniam kind of jerks too, but wey hey grouuuissssss, erm, im not proud of this, mention of harry with some sluts, so is Harry, theyre both stupid, this is really bad, too much tags, you know this is really bad and dont make any sense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahaya/pseuds/cahaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>greg and louis are in a relationship.<br/>harry is stupid.<br/>louis is oblivious.<br/>and their friends are kind of jerks either. </p><p>or the one where harry thinks that louis is <i> his</i>, while in reality, he <i>isn't.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	romantically platonic

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like; this is really bad. and the only reason why i want to post this because i believe that this fic is so awful its giving my laptop viruses. 
> 
> btw, beware tho, this shit has a lot of grammar errors going on.

Its not like Harry is in love with Louis, no, he doesn’t.

It’s not like Harry always watches how the sunlight burns to Louis’ already tanned skin in the morning, making the smaller boy awakes from his slumber, heck no, Harry Styles doesn’t do that kind of sappy shits.

And Harry certainly not jealous of Zayn when Louis kisses his cheek for promising to accompany his best friend to get another tattoos, of course not, Harry doesn’t get jealous, people are the one who get jealous of him, not the other way around.

Harry loves Louis in a platonic way, okay? Its like- its normal for best friends to be protective over each other, it is _normal_ to Harry for wanting to kill Greg who is too close sitting with Louis on a couch, because only best friends who can do that, and Louis is _his_ best mate, yeah? Not Greg’s, not even Stan’s who has known the feathery haired boy the longest, but Harry’s only.

And shut up, there’s no such thing as _romantically platonic._

_~_

Okay, maybe its not normal to Harry for wanting to kill Greg, because he knows he will go to jail for it, but Louis is _his,_ okay? And Greg is hugging him too tightly, his big frame is covering Harry’s best friend’s smaller one, and their bodies are pressed up together and only Harry who can do that to him, okay.

Not Greg.

So don’t blame Harry if Greg has to visit the hospital that day.

~

It’s Valentine’s day and both of them have nothing to do, and Louis keeps whining that he needs food and it just happens that their fridge if full of fresh meats and potatoes, it just happens that Harry just brought the most expensive wine he could find because he’s famous and rich, and that’s what rich people do, they buy expensive alcohols.

And its just a coincidence that they have candles on their dining table, yeah?  And it’s dinner, Harry cooks better meals than a chef does, the candles are on, the wines are poured and it just happens for Louis to play a song called ‘Let Me Love You’ on their tape.

Shut up, its not a date, Harry Styles doesn’t do dates.

~

Harry is not selfish okay? He’s not, he is the best friend that Louis could ever have and that’s why Harry forbids him from seeing Stan, because there’s a storm in Liverpool, Louis can’t go to Stan’s flat, because its dangerous for him and Harry always looks out for Louis. But Louis is being his immature-self who keeps sending Harry daggers from his beautiful cer- from his blue eyes.

“How dare you tell me not to go to visit Stan, but you keep seeing  Grimshaw everyday, Harry!” Louis yells at him, his small frame trying to look intimidating as his face goes red in fury, looking up at Harry, glaring at his ‘best friend’ and fuck- Harry did not just think that Louis looks so cute like this.

So the curly haired boy just rolls his eyes, and walks to the living room, ignoring the smaller boy’s yells-

“Oh! Don’t you dare walk away from me!” Louis screams, his voice is already high and now Harry thinks its higher than his mum’s voice when she lectured him after being caught having sex with some girl at their house, and apparently, their voices are not very different and out of habits, Harry turns his head to look at Louis, feeling a bit like déjà vu  because he knows that this had happened with his mother years ago.

“Look” Harry says, his voice contrasts Louis’ deep, and raspy, just a tiny volume echoing around the room,  and Harry thinks that his voice can sound demanding, fuck, he would make such a Captain of an Army or something.- “I forbid you to go from seeing Lucas (Harry never calls Lou’s second best friend by his first name okay, he just don’t) because there’s a storm in Liverpool, I saw it on the telly” The taller boy crosses his arms, looking calm as his green eyes bore down to his _best_ friend’s ones.

Louis’ mouth twitches as if he’s trying to say something back at Harry, but when he realizes that the reason why Harry doesn’t allow him to see Stan is because the lad is worried for his safety, Louis just sighs and smiles in defeats, “Fine” he grumbles “I won’t see him today”

_And Harry tries his best to not smile in triumph._

~

Harry is seeing red.

Harry is seeing red and his face feels hot in rage, and his fists clench so hard, ready to punch that fucking fucker James’ face again.

Harry wants to ruin Greg James’ face with his fists again, until it all bruised up and ugly so that Louis doesn’t want to date him,

Because Louis only dates handsome guys and Greg is _not_ handsome but Harry is.

Louis came home looking excited and stupid as he giggled happily “Oh my god, Haz, Greg just asked me out, we’re going on a date tonight, God, I’m so nervous!” his voice was annoying and kinda sounded like his mum’s again when she was bouncing up and down when she told him that a guy named Robin just asked her to go to dinner, and guess what? Louis was bouncing too and Harry was so glad that his back was not facing back to Harry, because the curly haired boy thinks that he might die if he sees those arse cheeks bouncing up and down-

Which is why, Harry is now sitting at a private and expensive pub (he’s rich now okay, he can do anything he wants with his loaded money), and a place where no cameras are allowed, and really, the guards in here are big and scary and no one dares to break the policy, so Harry is calm and safe and he drinks a liver killer drink (as Ed likes to call it, that song writer bastard) down his throat, liking the burn and the effect it has to his brain, helping him to get Louis’ annoyingly beautiful voice out of his head, because Harry is pretty sure that Greg  is now feeling the pleasure of that voice screaming and moaning at him.

~

Harry wakes up in a blonde woman’s flat the next morning, his head his pounding and he just wants to die or maybe at least he wants Louis because sweet Louis always makes him a cuppa when he’s having a hangover but this woman doesn’t and Harry now hates her and he hates the universe because he knows that Louis is making a cup of tea for Greg, not him.

So Harry ignores the woman’s calls for him to go back to bed ‘we can do the naughty things again, popstar’, and he grabs his shoes as his sneaks out from the door, his head still thudding and everything is just too loud and fuck, he forgets his beanie and Harry is now pretty sure that in less than an hour someone will see him and by noon, another rumour of him getting a woman pregnant is up on Dailymail.com.

When Harry arrives at his apartment, he goes straight to Louis and his door and he doesn’t knock, who knocks when he has a key? And Greg is now kissing Louis against the counter,  Harry growls as he past stammers up at them,  making the bloody lovebirds pull away then Harry drinks the nearest cup of tea he can find, ignoring Greg’s “that was my tea” calls, he glares at the stupid and ugly man in front of him, then says-

“Sorry, but that was my cup and this is my flat” before walking past him, ‘accidentally’ crashing broad shoulders to Greg’s.

~

Harry ignores Louis for a week.

Okay, maybe its only 4 days, 16 hours and 29 minutes but Harry just can’t survive without Louis okay? Like literally, this morning he almost killed himself by nearly crashing his head to the wash table’s hard porcelain skin because the bathroom floor was wet and Louis was not there to clean them up and to mothers Harry like he usually do in the morning.

So he goes to Louis’ room and first of all, he likes to thank all Gods, Jesus, Allah, Satan-  because Greg is not here and he’s not on top of Louis and fucking his poor best friend’s guts out. Instead, Harry finds Louis laying on the comfy-looking fabric, earphones on and Harry knows that The Fray is playing, because he just knows Louis.

Louis doesn’t realize that Harry’s in the room because, his eyes are closed and he’s too preoccupied listening to the song rather than hearing the door’s clicking open, Harry walks slowly to the bed and lies on the free spot next to Louis, his green eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Harry feels Louis tenses up before hearing his sighs, a sign that Louis has pull his earphones off and notice his best friend’s presence.

“You’re talking to me now?” asks Louis, Harry wants to smile in relief and just relaxes to that beautiful high voice again, but he can’t do that, because he knows that they have shit load of things that need to be discussed, so he just stares blankly at the ceiling.

“Yeah”

“Why?” Breathes Louis, his voice sounds careless but Harry can feel his smaller body moving closer to him.

“Because I need you” says Harry simply, he hears Louis’ breath hitched “I always need you, Louis… I guess- I just don’t want to interrupt you and Greg now” Harry lies, he knows that he’s lying, because no, that’s not the reason why he ignores Louis.

Harry can practically feel  Louis’ frown without even looking at it, the bed squeaks a little as Louis moves to a sitting position, looking down at Harry,- “God’s sakes, Haz, I knew you were a slow coach but why the fuck you have to be this stupid?!”

Now its time for Harry to frown “Wait, what?” he’s sitting down too now, crosses his arms and looks insulted “What the fuck, Louis? I came here to apologize and you called me stupid!”

“Well, yeah! You are!” acusses Louis back.

“I’m not! I’m fucking smarter than you people, just so you know, I have higher IQs!” defends the curly haired boy back, but somehow Harry feels stupider than he’s ever been.

Louis glares at Harry again, his arms are crossed now too,- and why the fuck Louis always looks so cute when he’s mad, this shouldn’t be legal, Jay should go to jail for giving birth to this kind of creature, Harry thinks his best friends is too perfect to be real “You’re IQ doesn’t matter! You’re still as stupid as I think you are! Harry, don’t you fucking realize that _I need you_ too? Everytime I tried to visit your room is either you locked the door or you were too busy to open it because you were fucking some vaginas inside!”

“Oh, don’t be so hypocrite! I wouldn’t be ignoring you this long if not because every time I see you its either, you’re too busy sucking Greg’s cock or getting fucked by it, like a whore you are!” Glares Harry, his voice loud and clear, running through the room and see? By the fear on Louis’ eyes it proves that Harry would make such a hell of a captain.

Louis winces a little bit when Harry’s screams but then gasps when he comes to realization of what his ‘best’ mate just said. “How dare you call me a whore! At least it was always with one person!” the smaller lad yells at his friend, his voice resembling Harry’s mother’s again “Unlike you! different sluts for every night!”

“At least they were a good fucks!” Harry retorted back. “Unlike you!”

“Excuse me?! “

“Yeah! You heard me, those girls are better fucks than yours!”

“Well, that is absurd!” Louis glares at Harry, his eyes red with rage “You fucking can’t compare me to your sluts!”

Harry laughs bitterly “Of course, I fucking can! Bet you could even make me come, unlike them!”

“What the fuck Harry! You fucking can’t say that because you never fuck me and you never know what that’s like so you can’t fucking tell me that I am a worse fuck than them!” and that’s when it hits Harry, _never,_ that fucking word, Harry would never be with Louis, he would never make Louis his-

“I-“

“And for your information, Harold! Greg is a better than you too!”

(If one second ago Harry would calm himself down and apologize because this fight is getting stupid then Harry would like to take that back, no,no,no, don’t you fucking dare compare me to that old man, Louis, Harry growls in his mind)

“And who’s stupid now?! How the fuck you can compare me to Greg where I never even fuck you myself!” Harry yells back, glaring down at his best friend at the worse insult he ever get.

Louis chuckles bitterly, “Well, its obvious isn’t it? Do I even have to tell you, Harry?” his sounds like he’s mocking Harry- maybe he is and now the curly haired boy really like to pull out his pants and fucks Louis hard to prove the smaller boy that he’s completely and utterly wrong. (what he doesn’t know is that Harry’s hands are already running towards the egde of his belt)

“I’m so sorry to disappoint you, Boo, but old man like him wouldn’t know how to fuck people like you good!”

“Old man? At least he is experience, unlike you! Acting like a poor teenage boy who never has an orgasm once in his entire life” Louis sneers, his voice is getting higher than impossible, his arms still closed as his bright blue eyes staring right back through Harry, trying to looking as intimidating as possible.

The curly haired boy lets out a deep gasp in disgust, he yanks his pants off so now he’s only standing there with his t-shirt and boxers, and somehow none of them notice that Harry is getting undressed  “Are you telling me that I have less experience at sex compare to- to _him!_ Just for your bloody information, Tomlinson, everytime I’m done fucking those women they always asked for more!” he yells at the stubborn little fucking brat in front of him, Harry’s face is now red with rage, the veins on his neck are bulging out, as if they’re ready to pop and spurt red angry blood-

“Maybe they only did it because they wanted your fame!” accused Louis back in a mocking tone.

“My fame? How about you?! have you ever think that Greg only wants you to get famous?” Harry glares at Louis, “And besides, I still don’t know why he wants to keep you around, because I’m pretty sure that you’re not a good fuck!”

Now its time for Louis to let out a disgusted gasp “How fucking dare you insult my skill at sex! I’m a very good partner in bed, and just for your information, its your loss that you never get to fuck me!”  and apparently, that is the last straw for Harry before the tall boy practically yanks his boxers down, revealing his huge, huge godamn cock (wait, is he uncircumsined?) and Louis eyes are ready to pop out of their socket at the (not)disgusting sight in front of him.

Harry chuckles bitterly “Ha! You can’t even speak after seeing H.J, and now you telling me that Greg is better than me?” he crossed his arms mockingly as he waits for his bestfriend’s another comeback

“H.J?! you named your dick H.J? as in Harry Junior? “ Louis laughs loudly, ignoring Harry’s question “what kind of a stupid person who named his dick Junior, In fact, what kind of a stupid person who named his dick in the first place!” and now the small boy is cackling so hard, Harry can see his eyes tears up and Louis clutching onto his stomach as he tries to breathe

Both boys keep bantering and yelling and giving insults to each other, Louis insulting Harry’s cock, telling him that it looks awful then Harry yells at Louis for having the worst bum in Britain, which makes Louis’s face turns deep red and then yanks his own pants to reveals Harry his bum.

And somehow, their stupid fight has let both of them getting naked to show each other who’s better at sex and they are so caught up at their arguments that neither of them hear Zayn’s calls asking both of them to get ready, they’re so busy defending their own cock and bum’s honors to notice Niall’s footsteps getting closer to Louis’s ro-

“What in the bloody fuck is going on here?!” a voice that sounds strangely like Liam’s broke Louis and Harry’s arguments, making the two stupid boys snaps their head to look at the source of the voice itself. There, stand three of Louis and Harry’s closest friends, mouths hanging down like they just seen a ghost, and maybe both Harry and Louis understand why their mates are so shocked because (finally) the two naked boys just realized that they’re naked and with an embarrassing squeal from both of them, they scramble down to Louis’ bed and try to cover their lower regions with the blanket

The room goes silent for a minute before Niall speaks “You know, I always knew that there was some kind of weird tension between the two of you, but I never thought that it would lead both of you to…this” his hands move into some kind of weird gestures.

Harry mouth opens a little to speak before Zayn interrupts him “Yeah, but seriously, Lou, I like Greg and all that, he’s good looking, nice and polite” Harry snorts insultingly at that, but the quaffed haired boy ignores it and continues “And I don’t think he deserves to be cheated on”

Louis looks at him like mouth gaping like a fish, he can’t believe that Zayn thinks he’s a cheater, that Louis is low enough to cheat on his boyfriend, he feels humiliated that one of his closest friends has think of him like that “I… I-I would never do that, why would  I cheat on him?! I have no reason of doing that!” Louis yells at Zayn, feeling offended that his mate thinks of him as a cheater

Liam sighs and runs his hand to the back of his neck awkwardly, “Look, just- why don’t the two of you get dressed and then come to the living room before we discuss about…  what the fuck happened on here” he says before practically drags both Niall and Zayn out of Louis’ room to give them space to get their clothes back on their bodies.

And after the boys left, it is silence that fills the room somehow the tension has changed into a very awkward one, Harry eyes trailed to the floor, trying hard not to look at Louis because fuck, he doesn’t even know what they did until both of them are… naked, it seems like all the arguments are just blurs, that none of them really mean anything and why on earth it can lead them to getting naked? Like- as much as Harry wants to fuck Louis onto the ground, he’d never want to do that before the boy breaks up with his current boyfriend, as much as Harry loathe Greg, he would never do that to him, just no… that’s just too fucking low.

“Erm, you ready, Haz?” Louis asks once he’s done putting his clothes back, he looks very uncomfortable, as if he wants the earth to swallow him, which is probably true.

“Er, yes, yes of course” Harry startles and clumsily buckling his jeans back, “Right… erm” he coughs awkwardly “I-I think we should go down, now” Harry says as he opens the door, giving space for Louis to walk out first and if the circumstances is different, Louis would give him a cheeky  comeback for being such a gentleman.

Those oblivious lunatic walk downstairs just to meet Zayn’s eyes who are obviously judging both of them and Harry tries to be as calm as possible and not kill him at that very moment. “So” Liam says “Anyone wants to explain what the fuck just happened?”

“Um…”Harry looks down at his feet.

“Well” Louis is very interested with Niall’s hair right now.

“How about we start why the fuck we found you two naked, in Louis’ bedroom, huh?” Niall says as he crosses his arms (who fucking does that?!) “And if I do have to remind to both of you, Louis is dating someone, isn’t he, Harry?” he turns his head to look at Harry and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Harry asks back “Don’t ask me, I’m not his bloody father” he grumbles and stomps his feet like a 5 year old.

“Yeah, but at least you should know not to have sex with someone who’s already in a relationship” Zayn blurts back.

Harry widens his eyes in shock and glares at him “What the fuck, Zayn?”

“What he was saying is, is that you should at least try to hold yourself back, and don’t go that low, Harry” Niall defends Zayn softly, he tries to be as polite as possible but fucking hell- Harry knows better.

“What?” he yells, Harry is fuming right now, he can’t believe that his fucking friends will attack him and really thinks that low of him “How dare you think so low of me like that!” he spats “I sleep around, but I will never sleep with someone who belongs to someone else!”

“Then why the fuck did you sleep with Louis?!” Liam asks.

“Because he belongs to me!” Harry screams, ignoring the fact that he basically agreed that he did _sleep_ with Louis, his face goes red and chest rising up and down as he tries to calm his breathing down.

Silence.

Fucking silence.

Its like- the room is so silent that you can fucking hear a pin drops.

“Um” Zayn says, and now he looks so fucking awkward like he wants to be anywhere else but here.

“Well” Niall breathes.

“How…” Liam mutters.

“I’m not your fucking property!” Louis screams back, he runs to Harry and tries to tackle him down to the floor,but luckily for the curly headed bastard, Niall holds Louis back. “You can’t just say things like that as if I’m sort of a..a thing!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Harry defends himself “You’re not a property, but you-you belong to me!”

“No, I don’t!” Louis snaps back. “I don’t belong to you! not when you’re still around and fucking some sluts!”

“Yes you are!” Harry glares at him, he’s so fucking pissed at Louis, like- he’s so fucking stubborn and fucking annoying and Harry wants to ruin him, like in one way or another- he doesn’t even care.

“Why?!” Louis screams again, and this time, his voice is _very_ much like Harry’s mother and it makes the curly haired man winces.

“Because I love you!” Harry pants “Because I love you, and you belong to me, that’s how it supposed to be” he finishes it with a whisper. 

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proofread this, i am not a native english speaker, im indonesian, im barey fifteen so i have no idea what the hell romance is so be gentle with me daddy
> 
> also ill give you free condoms if you follow my [tumblr](http://grouisgravy.tumblr.com)
> 
> peace out


End file.
